Tyson's Fate
by CheekyRhbadcat
Summary: Who will steal Tyson’s heart will it be the ice cold captain Kai or the loud mouth Hilary? And in the last beybattle of the championships, will Tyson win or will he fall to one of his most powerful opponents yet? (Pairings shown before they appear on ea


Hiya, this is my first fic so please go easy I promise you it will get better.........

Pairings in this Chapter: - None yet, but there are hints of Tyson/Kai

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters from Beyblade.

"Blah" – Talking to one another out loud

/Blah/ - Thinking

¦¦¦Blah¦¦¦ - Bit Beast talking to master

((Blah)) – Master talking to Bit Beast

It was 11 O'clock in the morning and the lazy figure still wrapped up in his sheets was Tyson. He was still in bed sleeping off the previous nights expedition to the fridge. He'd woken up around 2 am covered in cold sweat and shivering due to his re-occurring nightmare and the loud growls coming from his stomach. He had to quietly unwrap himself from his now wet and cold covers so that he didn't wake the rest of the sleeping Bladebreakers. He sweat-dropped when he heard the louder growls coming from his stomach. Laughing to himself he pried himself off his bed only to fall flat on his face in a compromising position on top of Kai.

Tyson's POV 

I untangled myself from the wet sheets and tried unsuccessfully to get out of bed. I tripped over the sheets due to my foot being tangled in the corner of my cover. I had a soft landing though and I wondered why I hadn't hit the cold wooden floor of the Dojo. Then it hit me.

/Shit, I can't believe I had to land on him of all people and he smells soooo good. Good enough to eat. Yum kai covered in whipped cream with me licking it.../.

¦¦¦Bad Hentai thoughts Master Tyson please stop it,....bead mental images!!!! ARRRGH¦¦¦

Kai smelt of burnt wood and hot spices. I looked down to see if the person I was draped over was awake and I looked straight into Kai's crimson orbs, which were half shut due to sleep. Many questions were running through my head shit, what's he going to do when he finds me in this compromising position? Should I run and hide before he gives me his death glare or should I stay here and try to explain? /

¦¦¦Master, what are you doing, Kai will throw a fit if he finds you like this¦¦¦

((I know Dragoon, but I tripped and fell onto him))

¦¦¦Kai will never believe that Tyson, and stop with the Hentai thoughts would you I'm trying to sleep! ¦¦¦

((Dragoon get out of my head you shouldn't be looking at my thoughts let alone sleeping in there!))

¦¦¦But it's warm and fun I can see you struggling with your emotions between Kai and Hilary and yet you do absolutely nothing about it! This way you could just bend down towards Kai and kiss his sweet lips and then see how your feelings go from there! ¦¦¦

((No, Dragoon he'd kill me, now get out of my head, I...I need to think))

¦¦¦As you wish Tyson¦¦¦

Yes, dragoon is a female bit beast and there aren't that many left any more. She is the only one of her kind. A very rare and special Storm Dragon. For she has control of the storm and her temper matches one perfectly as does her masters. The weather is an unpredictable thing rather like this pair. They are very friendly but when in battle have the ferocity of the storm. It rages and never subsides until everything in its path has been destroyed. The storm always wins but rarely things that are not accounted for can change this rather like the wind changing direction. Dragoon is a wonderful friend and companion she is beautiful beyond words. She has bluie-green scales, which shimmer and dance under moonlight or firelight. She has beautiful silver eyes and a long and powerful jaw. Her teeth are a pearly white and are as sharp as knives. She has spikes, which go all along the back of her long neck and stop at the base. Her powerful muscles move endlessly with her perfect form and her tail moves from side to side. The rapid movements of her tail shows what kind of mood she is in and she can purr a loud very distinct purr rather like cats. She has found a worthy friend in Tyson. She has one weakness thought Tyson though as long as he never gives up neither will she.

I went into a blank state trying to fathom out what I should do and was surprised out of my trance when I felt two big hands gripping my hips so I couldn't move about. My breathing got heavier and I felt warmth spreading through my body quite rapidly. I continued looking at Kai. The cover that Kai had around him only came up to his waist and I could see his well-defined torso in the moonlight. I stopped myself before I traced his stomach lines with my fingers. I needed to get off Kai straightaway but couldn't due to his hands holding my hips in place. I knew that if I stayed in this position any longer he'd be able to feel my erection slowly coming to life. I was surprised at his warm touch on my bare flesh and I stiffened up at the contact. I watched his face and saw to my disbelief disappointment in his eyes. I shook my head thinking I'd been mistaken and sure enough when I looked back Kai had his cold mask on the one he always wore so that no emotions were shown. I then got roughly pushed onto the floor and fell off the bed hitting my head on the floor. I moaned loudly and rubbed my now sore head. I glared at Kai but he had his back to me so I couldn't see his face. I pushed myself off the floor and went into the kitchen, my feet slapping the cold wooden floor of the Dojo leaving moist warm footprints in my wake. I was thankful that he'd pushed me off as it meant that the cold hit my body and the blood stopped rushing towards my groin. As I walked into the kitchen I didn't notice that Rei was stood behind the door in the shadows watching me.

Kai's POV 

I woke up with a start when I felt something heavy and yet familiar on top of me. I smelt a familiar scent in the air, which could only belong to one person that I knew. It smelt of the outdoors with a hint of strawberry mixed in for added colour. I then knew immediately who was on top of me.

/Tyson/

I couldn't fathom out why? Why was Tyson laying on top of me and why hadn't he moved yet? I opened my eyes only to find that I was looking into big grey orbs filled with an emotion that I couldn't quite place was it fear, or was it something else. I just couldn't decide. I quickly moved my hands to grip his hips so he'd stop wriggling and felt bare flesh. I could see his well-defined triceps, biceps and everything ceps on either side of my head out of the corner of my eye. He was laying propped up on his elbows with them either side of my head with his legs straddling my waist on top of the covers. I looked down only to find that he had a pair of blue boxers on and nothing else along with a nice washboard stomach.

/God he looks so beautiful laying on top of me with the moon coming through the window highlighting his blue hair, did I just think that? /

¦¦¦Yes master you did¦¦¦

((Shut up Dranzer))

¦¦¦It seems fitting that you like the young blunette Kai, as I am particularly interested in his female bit beast. I'd love to devour her with my eyes and ravage her skin and then.... ¦¦¦

((DRANZER, do not finish that sentence I don't want to know about your sordid love life with Dragoon))

¦¦¦Master Kai you are no fun, I can see the images running through your mind about you and the little dragon and I can see that I am not the only one thinking Hentai thoughts¦¦¦

((Dranzer, get out of my head!!))

¦¦¦Why, I like it in here it's peaceful and I can see exactly what your thinking, which I know makes you squirm and feel uncomfortable¦¦¦

Dranzer has a fiery attitude but since he is a phoenix it suits him well. He has a long golden beak and shimmering red eyes. His feathers are a bright fiery red and are warm to the touch. His muscles move nicely with his body and when he flies he soars endlessly through the sky, way above. His tail feathers and wings are lined in flames along the edges giving the impression of touch me and you will get burnt. He is unforgiving and relentless to its prey giving the impression of cold and heartless but do not be fooled, he has a warm heart and is a very loving creature to those that he deems fit. His master, Kai, is one of these people. Dranzer is one of the only few people that can see Kai for what he truly is. He can see all his emotions behind that cold front, and ice-covered heart for it beats warmly underneath. He can see that he cares for things even if he does not admit it.

I don't know why I did it I'm not supposed to feel emotions but the blunette just seems to stir things inside of me that have lain dormant for all these years. I had the urge to pull his warm body near parts of my anatomy so I could fell his warmth against my skin. My breath sped up and I could hear my heart pounding away in my ears. I watched Tyson's reactions and heard his heavy breathing along with my own. I reached up and grabbed his hips to stop him moving so he wouldn't be able to wriggle anymore. Since he was sitting on my lap him wriggling near my groin didn't help as I felt myself start to heat up and if he continued he'd be able to tell due to my erection that I was happy to see him. To tell you the truth I was getting rather warm and flushed at this point but thankfully the darkness hid this. I shouldn't have gripped his hips cos the minute I did I felt him go ridged. This at first made me feel relieved and helped me calm down and cool off meaning that blood wouldn't be rushing to that one particular place in my anatomy, but it also made me feel a little rejected. I wasn't so sure why though. I quickly let go of his hips and put my cold mask back on my face so that he couldn't see the look of disappointment in my eyes. I saw him shake his head and wondered why he'd shake his head. I then roughly pushed Tyson off me and onto the floor. I felt him fall on the floor with a loud crack. I heard him moan in pain, but I just turned over and closed my eyes so that he thought I was going back to sleep. I'd wanted more than anything to pick him up off the floor and nurse his injuries, but that wasn't the person that I portrayed myself to be.

Normal POV

"Tyson" whispered Rei.

Tyson jumped and turned quickly and saw Rei standing in the shadows, the only thing that gave him away was his amber eyes, which shone in the moonlight coming in through the window.

Cliff-hanger.......dun dun durrrr

**I didn't want to finish this here but it gives me chance to get some reviews of how people like it so far. I don't mind constructive criticism and suggestions on how to improve my story so please do tell me. Oh and tell me which pairings you would like I was thinking either Tyson/Kai or Tyson/Hilary so please vote for your favourite couple.**

**Please R & R. Thanks..**


End file.
